This invention relates generally to a spinner adapted for mounting on an automobile wheel. More particularly, the invention relates to spinners, frequently referred to in the trade as "knock-off" which are adapted to provide illumination to the lower sides of certain types of motor vehicles.
Various types of spinner nuts for use on racing cars, sports cars and the like are well known. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,138,160 to Lohmeyer describes a simulated knock off wheel spinner combined with an adapter which is mounted on the wheel and locked in position by tightening a plurality of set screws. U.S. Pat. No. 4,191,427 to Bradley discloses a similar wheel spinner nut which is locked in position on the wheel by a plurality of rigid tabs maintained in place by set screws. The spinners described in these two patents, as well as those currently available on the market are, however, devoid of any lights associated therewith and therefore are not visible in the dark. Furthermore, attempts to provide illumination to automobile wheels have also been described in the patent literature. In U.S. Pat. No. 1,643,593 to Styer et al, an electric lamp is arranged between a pair of wheel spokes. U.S. Pat. No. 2,526,548 to Franklin discloses an electric light mounted in the hub cap of each rear wheel of a vehicle and connected with the regular lightening system of such vehicle, the light being directed by a reflector through two series of openings in the hub cap. U.S. Pat. No. 3,099,401 to Bell describes illumination means for automobile wheels comprising translucent plastic spinner provided with an electrical bulb and mounted on the central portion of the conventional metallic hub cap, the bulb being connected to the car battery. U.S. Pat. No. 3,113,727 to Bradway covers a lighting system for automobile hub caps having lamp sockets grounded to hub caps for holding incandescent bulbs and connected electrically to the automobile battery. U.S. Pat. No. 3,340,389 to Senseman shows a lighted automobile wheel cap provided with a light bulb mounted along the central axis of the wheel cap and receiving electrical power through a spring-loaded brush assembly connected to the power source.
While the aforementioned patents disclose either spinners alone with no illumination or various concepts of illuminating automobile wheel hub caps, the present invention provides a new approach to the structure of a spinner combined with illuminating means.